My sister the Pop star
by The WrItE fREaK
Summary: Imagine your sister was a Pop star. How would you feel if she got all the glory and you didn't. Did you feel the same hatred towards her as Jackson?
1. Chapter 1

-1My sister the Pop star

Chapter 1:

A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana and anything that you recognise I don't own either.

Introduction:

_Ever wondered what it's like to be a pop star? The fame, the glory and being loved by every one you pass by. Try being her sister._

_My name's Jackson, I'm the sister of Hannah Montana. I can't stand being not famous. Everyone goes all ga-ga over her. Everyone loves her but no one likes ME. I'm just plain old Jackson Stewart and no one cares about me all they care about is Hannah Montana. Every time I look in the newspaper there is always something on Hannah Montana but there's nothing ever on Jackson Stewart. She's smart - and I'm not. She's pretty and I'm the ugly duckling. People wonder how we're even related. That's why I hate my sister. Not because she's mean to me but because she's famous and good at everything. I think I know what I want to do to her…_

I know this is short but it is just the introduction. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! You won't even guess what I'm going to write next.

Thank you!!

ThE wRitE FrEaK


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed!

DlnSprFan101  
Jessica01  
ActingIsInMe12  
I don't own Hannah Montana.

_Hello, it's me again._

_Look how do I put this mildly. I want to do something so bad to my sister, I must be the worst brother in the world. I'm sure you would never even want to do something as evil as I want to do._

_I want to kill Hannah Montana._

_I can't believe I'm writing this but it's true. I wouldn't have the jealousy inside me if she was dead. I wouldn't have to hear " Oh so YOUR Hannah Montana's brother - I see your not successful". I don't know how I would do it or when I would do it but I seriously want to do it. First of all, I need a gun. Who on earth is going to give a teenage boy a gun? _

_Michael._

_Michael is my friend. His father is in the army so he does have a gun. Michael knows the code to the cupboard where the gun is kept because his father told it to him in case he forgot it. Michael also hates Hannah Montana. He also is a total looser like me. Except I can sing better, I think._

"You've got the best of both worlds…"

" Jackson! You sound like a howling cat! Dad's trying to sleep!"

_Well maybe I can't sing better. We're both losers who share the same hate for Hannah Montana. Except one of us has to be her brother._

_I'll organise with Michael for me to sleep over. Then in the middle of the night, Michael can go and get the gun. I'll slip it in my bag and then I'll use it to kill Hannah Montana. _

_I'm not sure if this is going to work._

_Or if Michael will like the idea._

_Or if I'll end up in prison after this._

_But I'm going to try._

_But if people find out Hannah Montana was killed by me, I'd be the most hated person. Dad would never talk to me again and people would try to kill me. I'd be in hiding my whole life, or have to move continents, or change my name, or die my hair blue…_

_I worry too much._

_Nothing like that would ever happen. _

PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Chapter 3_

_A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana. Please review! _

_Hello,_

_I am currently at Michael's house. He likes my plan and wants to do it. I just hope everything goes well. Tonight, at midnight, me and Michael are going to his father's room to unlock the cupboard where the gun is kept. Then I will hide it in my bag and when I get home, bi bi Hannah Montana._

_12:01 am._

_Michael and I are now sneaking in to his parents room. Thankfully, they're heavy sleepers so even if we make a little bit of noise, they won't hear. First Michael goes into the room and then he gives me a sign to tell me to come in. We proceed to the cupboard where the gun is kept. Michael carefully does the eleven digit code on the lock. The first time he got it wrong but the second time, IT WORKED! When Michael took off the lock he accidentally dropped it. We both froze and looked at his parents. His mother just turned the other way and his father began to snore loudly. That was close. Michael takes the gun and we slowly sneak out. When we get back to his room, I put the gun away in my bag and then we fell asleep, all we could think about was the next day, when I killed Hannah Montana._

_The next day, I went home. Dad and Miley both picked me up._

" _Today, I'm going out to the bowling club for two hours, is that okay?" Dad said as he drove._

" _Yeah that's fine," Miley said. Little did she know that it was not going to be fine after all. When we got home, Dad left._

" _Bye Miley and Jackson," Dad said as he walked out the door._

" _Bye," we both said. That was Dads last time he was ever going to see Miley again._

" _I'm going off to do my homework," Miley said._

" _Okay," I said - my evil plan clicking in my head. Now's the time I'm going to do it. After Miley went to her room, I carefully removed the gun from my bag. I then went upstairs to her room and opened the door._

" _What do you want, Jackson?" Miley asked._

" _I'm sorry I have to do this to you," Jackson said as he held out the gun… _


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter 4:

A/N: I don't own Hannah Montana, please review!

From last chapter:

" _I'm sorry I have to do this to you," Jackson said as he held out the gun…_

"_JACKSOOOO.." BANG! I had shot her. There she lay, completely still, dead. Killing someone isn't like getting a bad hair cut - which can always grow back, when you kill someone there's no going back._

"_Ring, ring! Ring, ring!" the phone rang from Miley's bed-side table. _

"_Hello," I said nervously._

" _Hello Jackson, it's me Dad. Look I'm coming home in about forty five minutes, okay?"_

_It suddenly clicked to me. What was I going to say to Dad when he came home and found Miley dead. _

" _Oh, Dad. I'm going out in a minute so it's okay if Miley stays by herself, right?"_

" _Yeah, sure."_

" _Okay, see you soon," I said and banged down the phone. Now when Dad comes home he could think that a gangster came and killed her. I ran out of the house and onto the beach, and just sat there, all alone. An hour had gone past when my phone rang._

" _Hello," I said._

" _Jackson," a tearful voice said on the other line, "I need you to come home now!"_

_Dad. He'd seen. _

" _Yeah sure, Dad," I said quietly, "is something wrong?" He started sobbing even louder and blew his nose. I knew Dad wasn't going to answer so I had hung up and ran home._

_When I got home, there was two police cars outside. I ran inside and heard muffled voices from Miley's room. I ran up and found Dad and the policemen upstairs._

" _Dad! What's wrong!" I said, as though I was completely oblivious to what had happened. Dad could hardly speak so one of the policmen spoke._

" _Your sister, Miley, was found lieing on the floor dead at 1:30 this afternoon," the policeman said seriously._

"_Miley!" I yelled, sounding 'emotional' (or what I thought was)._

" _My own sister," I said softly. Dad came and stood next to me, crying._

" _Look, Peter!" the policeman said, " someone has left a gun behind the door!"_

_I hate myself._


	5. Chapter 5

-1_Hello._

_I haven't written in this diary in over three years, but plenty has happened. The cops found out I was the murderer and I was trialled in court. I have got a severe punishment, 10 years imprisonment. Michael has two years in prison because he supplied me with the gun for this evil plan. I regret what I did sincerely and I hope the world forgives me for killing Hannah Montana. The world is still mourning the loss of her, including me which is strange because I killed her. And Dad, he always is sad now but he'll still come and visit me on visiting days but we haven't got the same relationship as we used to. _

_When I come out of jail, I want to change to become a better person. I think I might move countries and change my name because I know I wont be accepted here anymore. I want to do something to make the world a better place. _

_I went to Miley's grave a month ago, I cried. I spoke to her and I knew she was listening but I couldn't hear her reply. I told her I'm sorry for what I did, that everyone misses her and that I love her. Lily was there as well, but she wont speak to me. She's very miserable now that Miley's gone. _

_Goodbye, for now._

END OF STORY:

Please tell me what you thought of this story - I would really appreciate it.


End file.
